Don t hurt me more
by Giygas.PK.Godot
Summary: K  se da cuenta de cuanto ha lastimado a Kula ¿Que hara? ¿le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos a Kula? ¿Kula correspondera a esos sentimientos? OK mal summary Mi primer fic de KOF KXKula


_**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER INTENTO DE FIC EN EL FANDOM DE KOF Y ES SOBRE MI PAREJA FAVORITA K&KULA **_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KOF NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SNK HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE DIVERSION SIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRO **_

_**(NARRACION Y PENSAMIENTOS )**_

_(-DIALOGOS-)_

_**Don´t hurt me more**_

_**Todo comenzó en el departamento de K´ , K´ se encontraba tranquilo mirando la televisión hasta que alguien lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos , interrumpió el silencio que tanto le agrada al peliblanco **_

_-Hey K´-le grito Maxima , -Deja de ver la televisión y ayúdame a preparar la cena para esta noche , recuerda que hoy tendremos a Kula y Diana como invitadas- finalizo el cyborg _

_-Hmph , lo hare si quiero hacerlo , y realmente no quiero hacerlo , ni que estuviéramos recibiendo a alguien importante , la verdad no sé por qué las han invitado Whip y tu-_

_-Nunca cambias compañero, pero por esta vez entiende nosotros somos todo lo que ellas tienen y viceversa –_

_-Yo no necesito a nadie, solo me necesito a mí mismo y ya – contraataco K´_

_-Si es así ¿Por qué elegiste vivir aquí con nosotros en vez de seguir tu camino solo?- Maxima había dado en el blanco _

_-…- K´ se había quedado mudo, no sabía que contestar _

_-Ah ¡ya se! , si te vas jamás le podrás confesar a Kula que la amas ¿cierto?-_

_-De nuevo con esa estupidez, ¿que no entiendes que a mí esa niña tonta no significa nada para mí?-_

_-Si no te importa nada, ¿por te molestas en responderme? , dios hoy ando muy filoso- Maxima seguía riendo _

_K´ se estaba irritando, desde la caída de NESTS tanto Maxima , Whip y Diana le han estado repitiendo el mismo argumento _

_*__****************************FLASHBACK**********************_

_-K´ no seas imbécil, deja de ser tan grosero con Kula , ¿que no ves que ella esta enamorada de ti? , y de seguro tu también la amas- La forma en que se lo dijeron los tres como si fuera una especie de regaño solo conseguía enfadar mas a K´_

_**Desde que la conoció en el lejano torneo del 2000 , K´ siempre ha tratado de convencerse de que odia a esa chiquilla.**_

_**Pero hay algo que le atrae , si podría ser una jovencita con una actitud muy infantil , con una posible obsesión por los caramelos , pero el admiraba la fortaleza de Kula.**_

_**A pesar de solo contar con 16 años ella había pasado por situaciones duras , había sido tomada por NESTS desde que era una pequeña , había tenido que tomar decisiones que hasta para alguien con el doble de su edad le resultarían muy complejas.**_

_**Ha sufrido mucho , Ha visto morir con sus propios ojos a 2 de sus mejores amigas ( Foxy y Candy) **_

_**Y aun así siempre esta feliz , sonriente **_

_**Pero bah! Que hago pensando en esas tonterías , solo es una chiquilla tonta **_

_**En eso la puerta se abrió **_

_**-**__Hola , hemos llegado-era Whip mientras atrás de ella entraban al departamento Kula y Diana _

_-¡Tío Max!- Kula se lanzo a abrazar inmediatamente a Maxima _

_-Kula , ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu tío?, además me haces sentir viejo-_

_**Kula se separo del cyborg y fue a saludar a K´**_

_-Hola K´- Kula lo dijo como si fuera un susurro, con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas_

_-¡Tch! , ¿Qué se te ofrece niña?-K´le contesto de una manera fría , como si se tratara de un desconocido _

_-Nada, solo quería saludarte – Kula le intento sonreír, pero no podía ocultar el dolor que inconscientemente se expresaba en sus ojos rojos_

_**Después de ese pequeño momento incomodo , prosiguieron a cenar , la cena transcurrió con normalidad siendo Whip la que mas hablaba , ya que con las misiones que Heidern les asignaba al Ikari Team , obviamente tenia bastantes temas de que hablar .**_

_**El tiempo siguió su curso normal y cuando menos lo esperaban ya eran las 11:30 de la noche , como ya era bastante tarde y vivian un poco lejos , Whip y Maxima le ofrecieron pasar la noche a Diana y Kula , ellas gustosas aceptaron la invitación (sobretodo Kula) .**_

_**Eran aproximadamente la 1 de la mañana y K´ se encontraba de nuevo viendo la televisión hasta que de repente se escucho una voz **_

_-K´ ¿eres tu?- _

_**Esa voz , sin duda alguna era Kula **_

_-SI ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-No puedo dormir , ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?-_

_**Despues de refunfuñar en su mente K´ accedió **_

_**Después de un rato observando la tele Kula hablo **_

_-Oye K´ ¿quieres algo de la nevera?-_

_-No- respondió rápidamente _

_**Kula se quedo callada y asi siguieron hasta que Kula volvió a hablar**_

_-Oye K´ ¿Qué somos tu y yo?-_

_**Esa pregunta tomo por desprevenido a K´**_

_-Digo , Diana es como mi madre , a Maxima lo veo como un tío y a Seirah como una hermana mayor pero contigo K´ me confundo por que no se que somos-_

_**K´ solo guardo silencio hasta que Kula hablo de nuevo**_

_**-**__¿Somos amigos?-pregunto inocentemente la peliazul_

_-No-_

_-¿Conocidos?-_

_-NO-_

_-¿Entonces que somos?-_

_**K´ se molesto y le respondió de una manera grosera**_

_-¡NO SOMOS NADA! , ¿Qué no entiendes?, ¡te odio! ¡Y jamás será nada tuyo! , ¡no eres mas que una extraña para mi! , ¡lo único que quiero de ti es que desaparezcas de mi vida!- __K´ estaba eufórico_

_-Vale , solo tenias que decirlo- sin mas que decir Kula se echo a correr hacia la puerta y salió llorando_

_**K´ se quedo pasmado en su asiento , ni el mismo podía entender el porque le había hablado de esa manera **_

_-Soy un idiota , no debí tratarla así , elpenso K´la solo quiere un amigo , sin embargo si le dijo lo que verdaderamente siento por ella , alguien podría hacerle daño y eso jamás me lo perdonaría-penso K´ _

_**Pero ahora lo importante era buscarla , asi que K´ salió a toda velocidad de la casa buscandop a Kula.**_

_**Kula caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno , seguía llorando a mares , ¡era tan tonta! , ¿Cómo podía ilusionarse de que K´ la llegara a amar tanto como ella a el? , solo era com el decía , una chiquilla estúpida **_

_**Llego a un pequeño parquecito y se sentó en la banca , deberían ser aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana **__, __**probablemente alguien había escuchado los gritos de K´ y su llanto .**_

_**Lo que Kula no quería es que Seirah obligara a K´a disculparse eso de seguro haría que la odiase aun mas .**_

_**Estaba a punto de pararse , pero sintió como un fuerte brazo la sujetaba , asustada se volteo y vio que era K´**_

_-¡K´! , me asustaste mucho , ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Kula lo lamento mucho no debí de hablarte de la forma en que lo hice , probablemente estés furiosa conmigo y lo entiendo , pero ¡por favor perdóname!-_

_**Kula hizo una falsa sonrisa **_

_-Tranquilo K´ no debes hacerlo-_

_-¿Hacer que?-_

_-Disculparte solo porque te lo dice Seirah , tu no eres asi-_

_-Kula , Whip no me ha dicho que me disculpe-_

_-Olvídalo , ¿mejor regresemos a casa si? _

_-Kula , escúchame , en serio no me estoy disculpando porque me lo diga Whip-_

_-Entonces , ¿Por qué K´?-_

_-Es sencillo Kula , es porque te amo , pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa , ¡imagínate si K9999 se llegara a enterar! , el me odia y buscaría hacerte daño , y yo jamás me lo perdonaría , pero después de ver cuánto daño te he hecho yo , simplemente ya no quiero que sufras mas-_

_-Entonces, ¿K´ ama a Kula?-pregunto ingenuamente Kula_

_-Si-_

_**A Kula le brillaron los ojos y salto sobre K´ para poder cumplir su mas grande sueño , besar a K´**_

_**Luego de besarlo Kula abrazo a K´ y le susurro **_

_-No te preocupes , mientras estemos juntos nadie puede hacernos daño-_

_**K´ por primera vez en su vida se sintió un ser humano completo , y ahora que había alvanzado la felicidad no la dejaría ir por nada **_

_-Claro que si Kula , yo te protegeré por siempre , por fin mi vida esta completa y tengo a alguien por el cual luchar y morir y por nada del mundo lo dejare ir-_

_**Dicho esto la beso y se quedaron juntos observando el amanecer en el parque **_

_**Fin**_

_**Bueno pues ese a sido mi primer fic de KOF n.n , pues ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un review plz **_

_**Criticas constructivas bienvenidas , ya que mi intención es mejorar **_

_**SALUDOS**_


End file.
